Complicated
by Bakteri Kejepit
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke... siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pangeran playboy di sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini? Dia berhasil menaklukkan berlusin lusin wanita,kecuali orang yang dicintainya, Hyuuga Hinata. Diasaat dia berpikir semakin dekat dengan Hinata... Sasuke malah jatuh cinta lagi untuk ke 2 kalinya pada orang lain! WARN : YAOI, GAJE,TYPO.


complicated

"**Aku...aku...a..aku menyukaimu!"** gadis berjulukan 'Pinky Girl' itu menyatakan perasaanya pada sosok pemuda yang sepertinya sangat ia cintai.

Malu...

dia hanya bisa tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya dibalik rambut pendek pinkynya.

Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sedikit terkejut, melebarkan pandangan matanya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya, menghilangkan ekspresi stoicnya yang dikagumi setiap wanita dan membuat mereka menjerit kesurupan, meskipun ekspresi stoic itu sebenarnya adalah pertanda ia bosan. Dia menatap dalam-dalam kilauan emerlad yang tersaji didepannya. "—k..kaau... ngomong apa barusan tadi?"—

"A..aku b..ilang... aku...**-hmph-**" tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya bibir pinkynya telah di kecup lembut oleh sang kebanggaan sekolahnya. Tak dapat berkata-kata, dia membelalakan matanya, wajahnya melebihi warna mawar merah yang mekar di musim semi.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kecupan lembutnya dan memeluk erat gadis pinky yang menikmati kelopak bunga berjatuhan dalam gadis itu semakin tak karuan saat si malaikat pencabut hatinya membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada erotis, membuat wanita manapun terbang seketika. "–hhh... katakan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi."

Gadis pinky itu masih shock dengan apa yang barusan dialaminya. "I..ini... bukanlah mimpi..—" Dengan tatapan kosong tapi pikiran yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga...dia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Tch...! Kau ini... **'Lucu'**." Dia menyeringai dibalik pelukan maut yang sedang berlangsung meskipun tanpa saksi mata..., menampilkan perubahan aura yang drastis, dari 'Dingin dan keren' menjadi 'Gelap dan jahat'

JPRET!

Sasuke Uchiha, umur 17 tahun... sangat sempurna dari sisi manapun, populer dan cowok **Playboy. **Dia adalah dambaan dan malapetaka setiap wanita.

.

.

**Complicated**

**Romance,Comedy,ect**

**Warning : Salah pengetikan,Gaje,TYPO,Yaoi,ect**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always belongs to Masashi hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh-tokohnya.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika cerita saya ini jelek dan ada banyak kesalahan. Karena jujur saja saya masih pemula dan ini adalah fanfict pertama ,semua orang butuh belajar bukan? Karena itu,mohon bantuannya. Kritik dan saran yang positif sangat membantu. ^-^**

**Oiya.. untuk awal ini saya agak sedikit formal XD tapi untuk selanjutnya kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'pipit'. Seperti yang kalian lihat, saya menggunakan nama 'Bakteri Kejepit' (tolong jangan tanya darimana nama aneh ini muncul Xv ) Jadi mungkin akan lebih singkat jika kalian memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'pipit'. Tapi kalo kalian gasuka kalian bisa bikin nama panggilan sendiri buat saya kok :v hehe.**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku adalah si bungsu dari keluarga terpandang 'Uchiha'. Keluarga yang menjijikkan... mereka hanya sibuk memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri dan menggunakanku sebagai boneka.

Huuh! Lupakan tentang mereka.

**Namaku? **Ah...aku adalah Sasuke..kau bisa bayangkan nama yang sempurna itu berada di belakang tulisan 'Uchiha'. Jadi... **Uchiha Sasuke** , itulah namaku.

Tch...! lihat lah gadis-gadis bodoh itu meneriakkan namaku dengan kerasnya... benar-benar merepotkan! Aku tak tau mereka bodoh atau idiot, tapi... apa mereka masih belum bisa menyadarinya juga? Aku sudah menyakiti berpuluh dari jenis mereka dan mereka malah semakin tergila-gila padaku.

Sigh…

Coba kita lihat sejauh apa prestasiku selama ini...,

hn- buku notes ini sudah kehabisan halaman sebaiknya segera kuganti.

'Checklist'

Haruno Sakura idola kelas sebelah yang awalnya jual mahal, kini berhasil kutaklukkan dan kuinjak. Dia cukup menawan dan menarik untuk dipermainkan..., hanya saja... aku punya 10 pacar sekarang, dan aku tak mau menambahnya menjadi 11. Itu pasti sangat merepotkan. Jadi aku menolaknya.

Eeh?! Tunggu dulu... aku...sudah menaklukkan semua gadis populer disekolah ini!? Haa... akhirnya aku berhasil membuat rekorku. Entah sejak kapan ini menjadi hobi tapi... membuat wanita mengakui perasaannya seperti tak punya harga diri.., lalu menjatuhkannya ke jurang yang dalam adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ada apa dengan seringai mu itu?"

**DEG!**

Tidak...masih ada** 1** **orang** lagi

yang masih harus...

aku...

**beri pelajaran...**

"Hn-, ada apa Hinata-chan?" aku tersenyum miring. Sial! Entah mengapa aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia ini. Hanya kau! Kau satu-satunya! **Hyuuga Hinata! **Aku akan membuatmu berlutut dihadapanku...!

"Lupakan. Ini.—" Dia menyerahkan tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjaku. "Ini adalah bagianmu, kerjakan sebelum liburan musim panas tiba."

"..." aku terdiam menatap mata lavendernya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menghipnotisnya masuk dan terperangkap di dalam pesona mautku.

"Apa?"- Dia menunjukkan nada sinisnya. -" Kau ingin aku meneriakkan: ' kyaaa~ Sasukee-kuun~' lalu membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu huh?!."— "Aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan, kau lihat itu?" Dia menunjuk tumpukan kertas dimejanya yang sama banyaknya seperti milikku. "Bahkan ketua Osis juga lebih parah!" Dia menunjuk ke arah lain dan memperlihatkan tumpukan kertas 2 kali lipat banyaknya dari milikku.

"Haaah!"— aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuh ku di kursi. - "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Aku melihat meja kerjanya di sudut dan hanya sedikit tumpukan kertas yang terbaring disana. Benar-benar tidak adil.

"Dia sedang tugas lapangan." Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

**SIAL!**

**'****BRAAAK!' **

Aku benar benar kesal.., bahkan meja yang barusan aku banting tadi tidak cukup. Hyuuga Hinata... kenapa?... kenapa kau sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan!? Kau... kau membuatku gila! Aku sudah mengejarmu berbulan bulan, aku bahkan rela menjadi wakil ketua osis untuk selangkah lebih dekat denganmu! Aku... **aku menyukaimu** **Hinata-chan! **Maksudku...aku menyukaimu tulus tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun!

Aku berhasil menaklukkan berlusin-lusin wanita populer..., tapi itu tidak ada gunanya jika aku masih belum bisa menggerakkan hatimu. Apa...apa yang harus-

**'****DUAGGH!'**

"Katakan padaku...! siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan itu haaa?!"

Rambut kuning... dan jabrik..., kulit tan... dan jaket orange. Tak salah lagi itu pasti Naruto. Yah seperti yang kulihat... dia sedang kerja lapangan huh?. Dasar... selalu menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan otot tanpa melibatkan otak.

"Ada apa ini Dobe?"- aku yang awalnya ingin mencari udara segar dan melupakan beberapa masalah kini lebih memilih mengambil masalah baru.

"Diam kau Teme! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" dia mengacuhkanku dan tetap fokus pada cengkraman di kerah baju mangsanya.

"Dobe... aku juga bagian dari Osis."

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan sepertinya dia sedang memutar otak bodohnya. "Baiklah..."- Sikuning sialan ini melepaskan mangsanya dan dengan polosnya membiarkan mereka lari.-"Mereka... mereka baru saja menginjak bunga di taman sekolah Teme! Menginjak teme! Mengginjak!"

**DOOING...**

"Ba...baka.." Astaga...aku sweatdrop seketika. Hanya masalah kecil seperti itu tapi dia bertindak sejauh ini?!

"Huh? Apa kau bilang Teme?" Mata sapphirenya menatapku polos. Ah... aku beruntung dia memiliki otak yang tak lebih pintar dari seekor keledai.

"Lu..Lupakan!" hn, Naruto berhasil membuatku terhibur lagi, meskipun itu secara tidak langsung. Tak sia-sia aku menghampiri Naruto, dia memang selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Hai Hinata-chan!" pemilik rambut pirang itu menyebutkan nama wanita yang aku cintai... ya... dia menye... TUNGGU!?

"Oh... Hai Naruto-kun. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tubuhku membeku seketika saat dia muncul di hadapanku dengan manisnya, langkah santai, mata lavender yang sendu dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya..., sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"Kami hanya mengurus beberapa masalah sekolah. Ini sudah tugas team Osis bukan?" Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya yang memuakkan.

"hg—" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. "Kalau begitu... aku pergi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku tagih." Dia pergi dengan bunga lavender yang menghiasi sekelilingnya... Wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling luar biasa yang pernah aku kenal setelah ibuku. Dia punya kecantikan alami, sifat pemalu, polos seperti selembar kertas putih dan harga diri yang bisa dipertahankan. Tapi perannya sebagai bendahara Osis memaksanya menunjukkan kepribadian yang lain, sangat berbahaya dan mencekam. Seperti yang aku lihat sekarang.

"Hey... Teme..!"

"Hn?"

"Kau...menyukai Hinata-chan ya?

**'****GLEGAR'**

Barusan saja aku merasakan petir menyambar tubuhku. Tidak mungkin... Naruto yang memiliki IQ dibawah rata-rata bisa dengan mudah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana dengan orang lain yang IQ nya jauh lebih tinggi?!

"AAPAA!?... JA.. jangan bodoh Dobe!" Salah tingkah...untung saja aku bisa mengontrol suara dan memasang kembali ekspresi dingin ini.

"Jangan bohong Teme! Aku sudah menjadi rekanmu selama 2 tahun! Dalam waktu selama itu aku sudah lebih dari memahami apa yang ekspresimu katakan meskipun dimata orang lain itu hanya ekspresi yang dingin."

Ah...benar juga... kami... sudah melewati waktu yang sulit berdua... 2 tahun... tak terasa sudah 2 tahun. Yah... Naruto adalah orang terdekat yang pernah aku miliki setelah ibu dan kakakku. -"Aku tidak bohong Dobe! Kau benar-benar konyol!"- aku masih belum mau mengalah, maaf saja, tapi sifat keras kepala ini adalah ciri khas dari setiap Uchiha.

"Kau menyebalkan teme!"

**"****Kalian Berisik!" **

Aku dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara itu dengan bersamaan. Rambut nanas yang menusuk dan tajam menyambut penglihatanku. Dia adalah sang Ketua Osis. Menurutku dia sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi ketua Osis, yang dia bisa hanyalah tidur setiap saat. Dan sepertinya kami sukses menggangu tidur siangnya.

"Su...Sugooooi!" Aku berdecak kagum. Bagaimana tidak kagum saat melihat tumpukan kertas yang barusan saja dibagikan oleh Hinata kini sudah terisi rapi.

Hn, Baiklah aku menarik ucapanku yang tadi.

Dia pantas menjadi ketua Osis.

T—tunggu! Tumpukan kertas? Meja kerja? Dan Shikamaru!? Sejak kapan kami berada di kantor Osis?!

"Tehee... maaf menggangu hibernasi mu ketua!" Naruto menampilkan cengiran memuakkannya(lagi) dan menarik kembali background yang menggambarkan taman sekolah(halah).

Oke...kembali ke Laptop.

"Dengar..., aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadi lakukan sesukamu!" Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Naruto sebelum lebih tersudut. Tatapan polos sapphire Naruto selalu memaksaku menuruti semua keinginannya. Dan aku selalu tak mampu menghindari itu.

"Teme!..."

Aku malas menggubris panggilannya.

"Temee~"

Astaga dia 'bersenandung'ria dan memanggilku dengan nada sing a song? Itu menjijikan!

"Teme! Kau tidak marahkan?"

Berhenti mengikutiku Naruto!

"Teme...! Aku hanya ingin tau perasaanmuuu~"

"Teme...!"

Dan begitulah sampai hari dimana Singa menjadi herbifora tiba.

**Sasuke POV End**

.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu telah dilewati oleh si raven playboy ini. Hidupnya... perlahan membaik sejak Naruto menjadi sahabatnya... satu-satunya yang dia anggap teman dan sahabat. Naruto berhasil menghibur Sasuke... yap..,tentu saja dia gila mendengar jeritan histeris memanggil-manggil namanya, belum lagi tanggung jawabnya yang besar sebagai wakil ketua osis, tekanan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya dan tentu saja, masalah percintaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi selama Naruto ada disisinya..., semua itu hanya bagaikan semut yang 'terinjak' oleh sepatunya. Naruto... entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan saat berada didekatnya, sapphire polosnya menghapus semua kebencian yang ada di hatinya, cengiran memuakkannya mengalihkan pikirannya dari semua masalah yang dia alami, dan tingkah bodohnya satu-satunya dari semua di dunia ini yang berhasil menghibur hati Sasuke.

'Begini rasanya mempunyai... Sahabat...'

'Sahabat...'

'Sa-ha-bat'

Sasuke membatin dan memikirkan kata 'sahabat' berulang-ulang seolah ada yang ganjil disana. Tapi... dia mengacuhkannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

"Sa..suke?"Gadis berambut ungu sedikit kesal saat suaranya tak didengar.-"Sasuke sadarlah."- Katanya sambil mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah si Uchiha, berharap dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Hi...Hinata-chan?!" Sasuke shock saat wajah polos wanita yang dicintainya tiba-tiba menyambutnya. "Ada apa?"- Dia merapikan sikap duduknya dan memasang kembali ekspresi stoic andalannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Berantakan. Hm... tak biasanya seorang Uchiha... apalagi Uchiha Sasuke tampil berantakan begini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? -"Ah...Lupakan aku dan Shikamaru akan mengurusnya, Kau...beristirahatlah."- Niat Hinata yang ingin memberikan tugas pada Sasuke diurungkan. Dia tak tega melihat sosok yang selalu tampil sempurna ini tiba tiba berubah drastis. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sementara sasuke? Dia tersenyum lembut menatap punggung Hinata bergerak jauh darinya. Dia sadar hubungan Hinata dengannya semakin dekat berkat Naruto. Dan dia yakin Naruto melakukan itu bukan dengan ketidaksengajaan.

Ah! Benar! Perasaannya! Dia belum memberitahukan perasaan yang sebenarnya tentang Hinata pada Naruto. Dasar...padahal sudah sedekat ini tapi dia belum membuka rahasianya pada Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja dia mencari-cari jabrik nan norak milik dobenya.

.

"Na—Naruto?!" Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat sosok pemuda tan meringkuk di lantai. Baginya tak sulit untuk menemukan Naruto, seperti ada tali batin yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku...sedang kerja lapangan Teme! Tak bisakah kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?" jawab Naruto dengan posisi anehnya.

"Kerja...-" kalimatnya terputus, Sasuke tak ingin memperumit masalah. "ah sudahlah, lagipula aku mau memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Naruto bangkit dan duduk dilantai. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan duduk dilantai sambil bersandar pada lemari loker. **"Aku menyukai Hinata, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku besok."**

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan dobenya yang tidak menunjukkan respon sedikitpun menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap sapphire naruto. Dia sedikit berkenyit melihat ekspresi naruto yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, pandangannya kosong dan pendegarannya hanya diisi kata kata Sasuke yang baru saja terucap. "Kenapa ..."

"..." Sasuke menunggu kalimat naruto yang berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku?" Naruto membalas tatapan sasuke,namun tetap dengan tatapan tanpa arti, terasa kosong dan hampa.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto,tapi tak lama kemudian dia memasang wajah sendu dengan senyum tipisnyya "Karena kau adalah sahabatku."

"Ah...benar.., sahabat huh? Itu benar... kenapa aku sebodoh ini?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke,mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahunya bergetar hebat seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak dari tubuhnya.

"Na.. Naruto..." Sasuke mencoba menggapai dobenya yang terlihat aneh itu.

**'****DUAAGH!'**

Sedetik kemudian punggung Sasuke terhantam ke loker yang ada di belakangnya. Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat.

**"****NARUTO!? –A..APA YANG KAU...—"** Sasuke yang tadinya sempat shock dan emosi terdiam tiba tiba . Dia memandang Sapphire indah dobenya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan derasnya.

"-Sahabat huh?!—" "Kau benar kita tidak lebih dari sahabat!" Naruto mengucapkan kata **'kita hanya sahabat' **berulang ulang sambil menghempas hempaskan punggung Sasuke ke pintu loker, dia terlihat sedih, marah ,kecewa... entahlah bahkan author tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rasakan! *plakk*

"Hnggh—" Sasuke hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya dan pasrah membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia mau. Seumur hidupnya Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah melihat dobenya serapuh ini. Yang dia tau Naruto akan selalu tersenyum menampilkan cengiran memuakkannya dalam keadaan apapun**. "Naruto...! Aku.. aku tidak mengerti!" **Sasuke menyempatkan berbicara saat Naruto menghempas hempaskan tubuh putih mulusnya. **"Naruto...aku benar benar tidak mengerti..sebenarnya apa maksudmu—hngh—" **Dia mencoba melanjutkan kata katanya yang sempat terputus. Bahkan otaknya yang genius tak bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto **"Jika kau bilang kita ini sahabat... itu memang benar!" "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"**

**"****KENAPA KAU MENGINGINKAN..." **Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang melepaskan gengaman tangannya di kerah Sasuke... Sasuke terdiam, bola mata Onyx hitamnya menciut,dan matanya terbelalak, dia menatap kosong... dan lalu melanjutkan kata katanya...

"-**Kenapa kau menginginkan lebih?—" **Sasuke akhirnya mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan... ya.. itu...

**Sama seperti yang Sasuke rasakan.**

Setelah kalimat itu terlempar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto segera berlari tanpa arah. Dia tak tau kemana langkah kakinya akan membawanya. Yang dia tau dia harus lari, tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi dia harus lari, menyembunyikan dirinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terduduk tak berdaya dengan tatapan kosong, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sasuke yang kini hanya sendiri bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus ia rasakan, haruskah dia merasa senang karena ternyata Naruto merasakan rasa yang sama dengannya? Atau haruskah dia sedih karena hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berlangsung seperti yang mereka inginkan?!

Seiring banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Sasuke... Mata Onyx kelamnya perlahan mulai meneteskan cairan bening.

Ya...

Pemuda yang selalu tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat angkuh itu...

-menangis.

Mungkin dia menangis karena rasa sakit hebat yang menyerang punggungnya...

Tidak.

Rasa sakit yang tak seberapa bagi sang Uchiha itu pasti tidak akan mampu membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Mungkin ada alasan lain...

Ada rasa sakit lain yang melebihi rasa sakit di punggungnya sekarang.

Rasa sakit di dadanya yang seolah olah mencekik lehernya dan memaksanya untuk mati. "Ini...ini sangat sakit" Sasuke mengerang sambil mencengkram seragam sekolahnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit." Pertanyaan yang di hasilkan suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke itu mampu membuat sang raven membelalakan matanya. Hinata yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana segera menghampiri Sasuke. Untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke lebih detail.

"Disini." Sepatah kata serta gerakan yang tiba tiba dari Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangan Hinata yang bermaksud memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke memukul pelan dada sebelah kirinya.

Hinata tampak terkejut untuk sementara, namun tak lama kemudian dia memasang tatapan sendunya. "Sasuke... rasa sakit yang seperti itu, butuh waktu lama untuk di sembuhkan."

"Apakah ini masih bisa di sembuhkan?"

"Tentu saja." "Tapi ingat satu hal Sasuke, kau hanya bisa menyembuhkannya jika kau memulai dengan dirimu sendiri."

Setelah jeda dan keheningan yang panjang Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan lunglai ia bahkan sempat akan terjatuh beberapa kali. Dia ingin pulang dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang sebenarnya telah mendengar kejadian diantara mereka. Semuanya.

**Gadis itu telah mendengar semuanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung ke chapter berikutnya :v**

**T****adinya sih mau bikin yang versi oneshot tapi ternyata kepanjangan ah****yasudahlah. xD Sepertinya cerita ini semakin Gaje :v **

**Jadi? Bagaimana? Review pleeaaaseee?**


End file.
